1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a radar apparatus provided with an antenna and a radome that protects the antenna.
2. Background Art
A radar apparatus transmits a radio wave and receives a reflected wave of the transmitted radio wave to detect, for example, a distance to or a direction of an obstacle that is present in the surroundings. The radar apparatus is provided with an antenna which is protected by a radome.
For example, a patent literature JP-A-2003-243920 discloses a radar apparatus which is provided with an attenuation radome section as such a radome. The attenuation radome section has a core layer which is formed of a material that causes a high loss to the radio waves transmitted/received by the antenna.    Patent Literature 1 JP-A-2003-243920
However, in a portion to which the attenuation radome section is mounted, the ratio of shielding of the radio waves increases in proportion to the thickness of the core layer. Therefore, in order to attain a sufficient shielding effect, the core layer is required to be formed with a large thickness. However, there is a concern that such a large thickness hinders reduction of the size and the weight of the radar apparatus.